


Will You Stay With Me Tonight?

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is having nightmares about her time being tortured and Sam comforts her until she forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Stay With Me Tonight?

“Look, I don’t know where they are okay? They didn’t tell me where they were going!” I screamed and saw the blood spray out of my mouth.

“You really expect me to believe that? Why would they leave you and not let you know where they were going? You’re going to tell me where they are or die alone.” The demon grabbed my face and sliced the knife down my cheek. I cried out in pain. 

“Where are they?” her spit hit my face.

“Go to hell,” I snarled.

“Been there, done that,” she smirked. "Let’s see if this will make you talk.“ She grabbed my pinky finger and bent it backward until it broke. The pain was so intense I started seeing black spots in front of my eyes. I wasn’t going to pass out. I shook my head. 

"Ahhh, I see we’ve found a breaking point, no pun intended,” she chuckled.

“Please, I don’t know where they are,” I squeezed my eyes shut, tears rolling down my face.

“(Y/N)i! (Y/N)! Wake up!” Hands were shaking me.

“Please, don’t hurt me anymore!” I sobbed.

“Wake up! You’re safe!" 

"Sam?” I opened my eyes and I was in my bed at the bunker and Sam was holding my arms, a terrified look on his face.

“Are you okay? I heard you screaming all the way in the kitchen.”

“I’m—I’m okay. It was just a nightmare,” I pulled my arms free and went to my bathroom. I splashed water on my face and tried to catch my breath. I grabbed the towel off the rack and dried off, catching Sam’s reflection in the mirror. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, head in his hands. I turned around and leaned against the sink. "Sam?“

He looked up with a pained expression. ”You were dreaming about that demon again weren’t you?”

"No—it was—something else,” I lied.

“(Y/N) please. You being honest with me isn’t going to make me feel any more guilty than I already do.”

“Sam, you have no reason to feel guilty. How could you know that demon was going to torture me? I mean my God, she looked exactly like Bobby. She had all of us fooled.”

“We should have known. How long have we been hunting these things? How long have we known Bobby? We should have noticed something was off with him.”

I went and sat down beside him on the bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. ”I was pretty badass though, never told her anything.”

He chuckled softly, “Not funny.”

I looked at him and said, “It’s a little funny.”

He stared at me and then placed his other hand on my face, rubbing his thumb on the scar the knife had made. I dropped my head, embarrassed.

“(Y/N), look at me,” his voice was husky with emotion.

I looked back up at him and he turned his body so that he was facing me. He grabbed my face with both hands and said, “You are beautiful, do you know that?”

“Sam—” my cheeks got hot and I just knew they were bright red.

“I mean it. I’ve wanted to tell you that from the first day I saw you.” Those green eyes were staring into my soul.

“Sam, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now too.”

“Yeah?”

“I—I love you,” I stared at him. Would he be horrified, revulsed, happy? 

“You do?” he looked shocked.

“Yes. And, I think you feel the same way. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not wrong,” he smiled and pulled me closer to him, kissing me softly on the lips. God he smelled good. He must have just taken a shower. He was trying to be such a gentleman. 

I however, was not, I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him to me for a deeper kiss. He moaned and put his hands around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I ripped his shirt and mine off and kissed down his neck and on his collarbone. He shuddered with pleasure and lowered me onto my back, kissing my neck, my breasts, sucking and biting on my nipples, and sliding my pajama pants off at the same time. I unbuckled his jeans and he kicked them off, along with his boxers. He kissed my belly and then spread my thighs apart and put his head between my legs. I moaned in ecstasy and grabbed his hair as he licked and stroked my clit with his tongue and fingers. 

“Oh God Sam, please,” I begged him.

He raised himself up from between my legs and entered me slowly and deeply. He cupped my ass with his hands and raised me up to meet each stroke. 

“Yes, Sam, yes!” I cried out and scratched his back, my body shuddering with delight. He came shortly after, calling my name over and over, and then collapsing on top of me.

I rubbed his back while he kissed me. ”I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” I admitted.

“Me too.”

He rolled off me and laid down beside me and I put my head on his chest. 

“Will you stay with me tonight? Just in case the nightmares come back?”

“Always.”

I smiled and listened to his heartbeat.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
